brawlhacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:CharacterHack
Work in Progress So I added the template to my personal page at the bottom. http://brawlhacks.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jackharvest The result was fairly good - except that the two links that are red. The name line needs to link to my profile here. The site one needs to be linkable to the MeowMix website. And as for the image, the text of "image" appears next to it, as well as it's size. .... Also, how do we account for separate files, such as the PAC and the PCS? Jackharvest 16:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I guess since categories are automatically listed at the bottom of the page it won't really be a problem to change those links. I'll get on it, and edit this comment when I have it done. xd :Edit: Done. Had to add new markup to the template, so you'll have to copy-paste the thing again. :I don't really think that stuff should be in seperate links. Should all go in one link for the sake of simplicity and ease of downloading them. - Daakun ::Agreed. Alright, it works now. Nice work. :D Jackharvest 17:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::Arr, I just noticed something I need to add. A wikiname value. Since the name "Jack Harvest" is different than the wiki username "Jackharvest", your name still redlinks. - Daakun ::::Question: Does the input field "character" do something magical? It doesn't show up on the page once published obviously, so I was curious.Jackharvest 17:23, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeppers. It automatically adds it to the category for that character. In addition, it's added to categories for your team and yourself. :::::Also, creatorwikiname is done. - Daakun ::::::My name is now just a Bolded Unclickable Name. >_> Am I missing something? - Jackharvest 17:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeppers again. Since you added the template to your userpage, when it tried to link to your userpage it's all like "what's the point?" and just bolds it. It'll be an actual link on any other page. - Daakun ::::::::Brilliant! - Jackharvest 17:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, so - should we convert a character's page over to the new format as a test?Jackharvest 17:52, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe we should just start redoing all the pages and then move them over when they're done. That way we don't have to worry about anything exploding while we work. xd - Daakun ::::::::::Alright, good idea. Any "name" in particular that we should follow? http://brawlhacks.wikia.com/wiki/The_Character_Texture_Database/Bowser etc etc? - Jackharvest 18:02, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I was thinking just "Pit Textures". Simple, to the point, and still leaves room for "Pit Effect Textures". I'm gonna start with Wolf, easy enough to just move it over if we decide on different naming. - Daakun :: Ok, if you're starting at the bottom, I'll start at the top. - Jackharvest 18:08, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::: Alright, it's plain to see that adding textures to the Character Textures page is going to be downright hard for a noob user. Any way we can template this thing? The Bowser Page is not finished yet, but here's what I have. Looks good so far. http://brawlhacks.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Character_Texture_Database/Bowser_Textures - Jackharvest 18:41, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :::: I could set it up so you just toss a template in for each row. Think that'd work? - Daakun ::::: Yeah, the average user just wants to edit stuff like "Name of Texture, Image, Author, and Team" if there's a way to automatically resize the image to 75px width, that would be sweet to add that to the template as well, don't you agree? - Jackharvest 18:47, 25 July 2009 (UTC) PS: And "download" :::::: *Wonders how it's going* ::::::: "add a row" template is ready. Gonna go watch a movie soon, so if you don't hear from me in a few hours, y'know where I went off to. xd :::::::My preview page is now using the template for its tables. - Daakun "texture" and "character" are the same, aren't they? Should we change character to Stage? Just a thought. -Jack H. :You've heard of Project SA, right? I figured since the format fits so well already, why not just toggle it? :And yeah, I guess adding a stage option would work just fine too. Any ideas on what to name the template? xd - Daakun ::Stuff is looking pretty good so far. Anything you can think of that needs improvement with the Character List Row template? That one would be a much larger pain to edit after it gets rolled out. - Daakun :::Aww snap, I didn't know you could embed youtube videos into wiki pages. That's perfect for this template. @_@ :::Got 'em working. I wanted to float it to the left instead of stuffing it into the sidebar, but there wasn't any way to do it that didn't look horrible. xd - Daakun